Chciałeś historyjkę o samurajach i mafiosach?
by Marina97
Summary: Yorozuya w życiu nie spodziewałaby się u siebie wizyty mafii. A już na pewno nie spodziewaliby się sposobu, w jaki do nich przybyli. Ani dziwnych bobasów, pokręconych oddziałów zabójców, pianko-maniaków i innych kuriozów, które swoimi dziwactwami mogłyby im dorównać. I o co chodzi z tym durnym guzikiem w kwiatki!


**Pełny tytuł:** "Chciałeś historyjkę o samurajach i mafiosach? A guzik. Znaczy, P.R.Z.Y.C.I.S.K."

**Fandom: **I fan Gintamy, i fan KHR powinien być zadowolony.

**Rating:** Tak na oko wygląda mi na K+, ale może się to zmienić w przyszłości.

**Postacie:** KHR - większość bardziej i mniej ważniejszych postaci z anime. Gintama - podobnie.

**Od Autorki:** Długo nic nie pisałam, ale oto jestem. I to oburzona. Jako arcy-fangirl KHR poczułam się urażona, gdy w żadnym odcinku Gintamy nie doszukałam się nawiązania. Dlatego postanowił napisać tego oto fanficka. Planuję przeciągnąć go do około 5 rozdziałów, na pewno nie mniej. Cóż, starałam się oddać humor obu serii, ale nie jestem do końca pewna czy się udało xD Jeśli ktoś w ogóle zagląda do tej części stronki , to niech się czuje zobowiązany ocenić :3

Zachęcam do zostawienia śladu swojej obecności w postaci komentarza.

* * *

SŁOWO WSTĘPNE, CZYLI ZDERZENIE DWÓCH ŚWIATÓW:

**_"Kiedy próbujesz stworzyć coś oryginalnego,  
najpierw zajrzyj do szafy"_**

* * *

Kagura nie chciała wstać.

Nie, żeby był to jakiś problem rangi czerwonej, który wymagał wezwania Młodych Tytanów, Power Rangers'ów i Ligii Sprawiedliwych jednocześnie, ale jednak problem. Yorozuya pracowała w konkretnych godzinach, a Gintoki nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ich, bądź, co bądź, zszargana opinia spadła na jeszcze niższy poziom. Dlatego do jego obowiązków należało zmuszenie niesfornej nastolatki do ruszenia swojego szanownego siedzenia z wyra i doprowadzenia się do stanu reprezentacyjnego.

W tym właśnie celu podszedł po cichutku do drzwi szafy, którą Kagura zwykła uważać za swój pokój, po czym gwałtownym ruchem rozsunął je na ile szyny pozwalały i krzyknął radośnie:

- KAGURCIU, PAN SŁOŃCE JUŻ DAWNO ZDĄŻYŁ ZAPALIĆ PORANNEGO PAPIEROSKA, A TY WCIĄŻ ŚPISZ~

- SPIEPRZAJ, DZIADU! – pięść Kagury wycelowała idealnie w nos Gina, posyłając go na bolesne spotkanie z przeciwną ścianą, po czym dziewczynka spokojnie zamknęła się z powrotem i wtuliła w poduszkę.

Niestrudzony w swej misji Gintoki podniósł się ostrożnie, trzymając się za obolały kręgosłup. Doczłapał się powoli do paczki chusteczek leżącej na stole i, tamując przy ich pomocy krwotok z nosa, wymyślił nowy plan obudzenia problematycznej nastolatki.

Na paluszkach powrócił pod zamknięte drzwi szafy i najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, zapukał, co zaowocowało głośnym „CZEGO ZNOWU CHCESZ?!". Wspaniale, takiej właśnie reakcji się spodziewał. Teraz tylko odpowiednio wymodulować głos i…

- Kagurciu, posłuchaj – zaświergotał słodko. – Wstawanie tak późno jest bardzo niezdrowe. Chyba, że jesteś po ostrym melanżu i masz kaca życia, a nie przypominam sobie, żeby Gincio wydawał pozwolenie na coś podobnego. No pomyśl tylko – okazuje się, że drzwi do twojej szaf… do twojego pokoju są zamaskowanym przejściem między-wymiarowym, coś w stylu wejścia do Narnii. I nagle przez to przejście wpada zgraja _bishounenów_ nawet większych ode mnie. Pomijając fakt, że Gincio nie ponosi żadnej odpowiedzialności za to, jakie części ciała znalazłyby się przy twojej twarzy, to znam pierdyliard lepszych sposobów na wywarcie dobrego pierwszego wrażenia na chłopaku niż różowa piżamka w króliczki, rozumiesz?

Z szafy dobiegła seria szurnięć, stuknięć i tupnięć, po czym Kagura z krzywo ułożonymi włosami wyskoczyła ze swojego pokoju, przy okazji kopiąc Gintokiego prosto w twarz, po czym chwyciła ręcznik i pobiegła do łazienki, krzycząc coś w stylu „Nie mogę pozwolić tym wszystkim _bishom_ na mnie czekać! Będę lepsza od Haruki, Chizuru i Felicity razem wziętych~!".

Gintoki wetknął do nosa nowe chusteczki, po czym odetchnął z ulgą (choć z tym zatkanym nosem czuł się trochę nieswojo). Kładąc się na kanapie, przywitał Shinpachiego, który właśnie przyszedł pomęczyć wszystkich dookoła swoją egzystencją. Zignorował pytania chłopaka o to, dlaczego Kagura śpiewa pod prysznicem opening jakiegoś _shoujo_ i dlaczego fałszuje, po czym chwycił najnowsze wydanie Shounen Jumpa leżące na stole i otworzył na stronie, którą wskazywała elegancka zakładka z podpisem „_W tym miejscu skończyłeś, jełopie~!_".

I właśnie wtedy nastąpił niespodziewany zwrot akcji.

Gwałtowny grzmot, z epicentrum wewnątrz szafy Kagury, przeszył nagle siedzibę Yorozuyi. Shinpachi przywarł plecami do ściany, zlany zimnym potem, z czystym przerażeniem na twarzy i zaparowanymi okularami. Gintoki natomiast, mając tę przyjemność znajdowania się najbliżej źródła hałasu, spadł z sofy, rzucając Jumpem gdzieś na drugi koniec mieszkania i zapominając o swoim skarbie. Natychmiast po upadku podniósł się, przewrócił kanapę na bok i zabarykadował się za meblem, grożąc szafie swoim drewnianym mieczem. Szybko dołączyła do niego reszta ekipy.

- Ginciu, Ginciu, od tego hałasu brzęczy mi teraz w głowie! I nie mogłam dokończyć mojej trwałej! – żaliła się Kagura, wycierając łzy i smarki o kimono Gintokiego.

- Kagura, czemu afro?! - wtrącił Shinpachi, wtulony w Gina z drugiej strony. - Znowu obejrzałaś w telewizji powtórki z Davy Back Fight? Wiesz, że Luffiemu pasowało lepiej, prawda?

- Okulary, zamknijcie się wreszcie! Im szybciej Kagura się sparzy, tym szybciej jej przygoda z fryzjerstwem zakończy się, a wszyscy będą żyć długo, szczęśliwie i z prostymi włosami, które _da_ się uczesać! – Gintoki zdzielił dwójkę nastolatków po głowach, po czym wrócił to wpatrywania się w mocno przeciążoną szafę.

Wśród członków Yorozuyi zapadła cisza. Dopiero teraz usłyszeć mogli dźwięki niezadowolenia dochodzące ze schowka. W pierwszej chwili cała trójka pomyślała, że wewnątrz znajduje się stado jakich niezidentyfikowanych, kosmicznych kreatur – za pewne potencjalnych pupili księcia Haty. Jednak po dokładniejszym wsłuchaniu się, udało im się wyłapać urywki wypowiedzi – coś o jakiejś dziesiątce, gryzieniu, ekstremalnej ciasnocie, beznadziejności, o wpijaniu się czegoś gdzieś, a to wszystko okraszone płaczem dziecka i dziewczyńskimi piskami.

Po szybkim rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw, Gintoki podniósł się powoli z poważną miną, wzbudzając natychmiastowy podziw i uwielbienie na twarzach jego podopiecznych. Wspierany szeptanymi zachętami Kagury i Shinpachiego, ostrożnie zbliżył się do wybrzuszenia na ścianie szafy. Schylił się, przyjrzał obiektowi z bliska, a następnie delikatnie tknął palcem, nieumyślnie przebijając papierową ściankę na wylot i dźgając kogoś w bok. W tym samym momencie dziura powiększyła się, rozerwana przez czyjąś rękę. Następne, co Gintoki poczuł, to mocne uderzenie metalową rurą w policzek, które wysłało go na ponowne spotkanie z przeciwną ścianą.

Shinpachi i Kagura śledzili lot przyjaciela aż do jego brutalnego zakończenia, po czym przenieśli lekko skołowane spojrzenia na to, co wyłoniło się z szafy.

Stał przed nimi średniego wzrostu chłopak, na oko licealista, ubrany w mundurek. Jego kruczoczarne włosy nachodziły na oczy, których ostre niczym żyletka spojrzenie właśnie lustrowało pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł. Shinpachi zastanawiał się, jakim cudem kurtka, którą miał lekko zarzuconą na ramiona, nie spadła przy wychodzeniu z szafy.

A jeśli już mowa o szafie, to wypadło z niej o wiele więcej postaci, które teraz leżały w jednej niezgrabnej kupie u stóp czarnowłosego chłopaka. On jedynie spojrzał na nich z pogardą i jakimś sadystycznym zadowoleniem, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Nie opuścił jednak siedziby Yorozuyi, tylko zatrzymał się w holu i oparł plecami o ścianę, krzyżując ręce (kurtka wciąż na miejscu).

Tymczasem żywa kula ciał powoli rozpadła się i w salonie stało około dziesięciu osób, w tym trójka dzieciątek, co ledwie odrosły od podłogi.

- EKSTREMALNIE CO SIĘ STAŁO?! – wydarł się nagle jeden z przybyszów - opalony, dobrze umięśniony chłopak z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami.

- Ejejejejej, wolnego, prze pana! – Gintoki zdążył już otrząsnąć się z szoku po uderzeniu i najwyraźniej niezbyt spodobał mu się fakt, że jego salon został oblężony przez stado młodzieży. Pewnie bez pieniędzy, na dodatek. – Pan wpadł bez pukania do mojej szafy, pan popsuł drzwi, pan nie przeprosił i teraz pan jeszcze hałasuje? O, nie, nie w tym domu. Za moich czasów nie do pomyślenia było, żeby młodzież tak się po cudzym panosiła…

Nowoprzybyli patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na srebrnowłosego gościa dającego wykład godny starego pierdziela, któremu jakieś dziecko zbiło szybę piłką. Prawda, rozdarli drzwiczki do szafy, w końcu to tylko papier. A osobnik stojący przed nimi nie wyglądał na osobę po trzydziestce. Dwie osoby wychylające głowy zza kanapy zdawały się podzielać ich zdanie.

- Więc… Co robiliście w mojej szafie? – po dłuższym namyśle Gintoki postanowił przejść do sedna.

- W moim pokoju! – wtrąciła Kagura, stając wreszcie na nogach.

- Właśnie. Co robiliście w pokoju tej młodej damy?

Przybysze wymienili między sobą niepewne spojrzenia.

- Wielki Lambo bawił się z I-Pin na placu zabaw, a potem było _BUM! BAM! BZIUUU~!_ i Lambo wpadł w to ciemne, ciasne miejsce tuż obok czyjejś śmierdzącej pachy – z pełną powagą wytłumaczył chłopczyk w krowim kostiumie, dziecko ubrane po chińsku przytaknęło.

- Dooobraaa… - Gintoki popatrzył chwilę na chłopca, po czym stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie go olać, po czym ponowił swoje pytanie.

- A skąd niby mamy tu wiedzieć, co?! – chłopak w srebrnych, sięgających prawie do ramion włosach przybrał natychmiast bojową postawę. – Wszyscy zajmowaliśmy się swoimi sprawami, nagle jeden wielki wybuch i jesteśmy tutaj. To WY musieliście coś spieprzyć i teraz zrzucacie winę na nas!

- Spójrz, Kaguro – Gintoki przybrał pozycję, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś dziewczynie na ucho, choć każdy w pomieszczeniu był w stanie go usłyszeć. – Tak właśnie wygląda wściekły gimbus. Zapamiętaj sobie i nie powielaj takiego zachowania, dobrze?

- Dobrze, Ginciu, będę pamiętać – Kagura przytaknęła i postanowiła wziąć sobie tę radę do serca.

- Jak śmiesz robić sobie jaja z Vongolii?! – ten komentarz jeszcze podsycił złość chłopaka.

- Spokojnie, Gokudera. Oni się tylko wygłupiają – wysoki brunet stojący z tyłu położył mu rękę na ramieniu, co pomogło chłopakowi trochę opanować emocje.

- Gokudera jak zawsze jest brutalny! – zarzuciła mu jedna z trójki dziewcząt w grupie. Miała duże, brązowe oczy i włosy tego samego koloru, spięte w kucyk. Była ubrana w mundurek szkolny, tak samo jak czarnowłosy chłopak od niespadającej kurtki, choć nie był to mundurek tej samej szkoły. I najwyraźniej też działała tamtemu cholerykowi na nerwy.

- Przepraszamy, że tak nagle znaleźliśmy się w pana domu – dziewczyna o rudych, krótkich włosach stanęła kilka kroków przed Gintokim i ukłoniła się nisko. Też miała na sobie mundurek i też pochodził z innej szkoły. Pierwsza nastolatka również wykonała ukłon, po czym zapytała:

- Czy mógłby nam pan powiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy?

- Wszystko stało się tak nagle, że nikt z nas nic nie rozumie – dodała druga. Trzecia, w jeszcze innym mundurku, fioletowych włosach i opaską na prawym oku tylko podeszła i patrzyła na Gintokiego błagalnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna zbadał całą trójkę srogim wzrokiem, po czym jego ekspresja przybrała iście żałosny wyraz, żeby szybko przejść w coś pomiędzy odrazą i strachem.

- Weźcie szybko te chodzące szablony moe-bohaterek albo Gińcio zacznie być dla kogoś uprzejmy! - krzyknął, odwracając się od dziewcząt w dramatycznym obrocie.

- Hahi?! - pisnęła brunetka, gdy Kagura bez żadnego ostrzeżenia stanęła pomiędzy nią a Ginem.

- Jeny, jeny, wy naprawdę niczego nie rozumiecie... - mówiła tonem pełnym politowania, kręcąc przy tym głową. - Jeśli chcecie, żeby ten stary pacan puścił parę z tej swojej parszywej gęby, musicie zrobić _tak_!

To powiedziawszy, Kagura wskoczyła Gintokiemu na plecy i przygwoździła do podłogi. Przy pomocy jednej ręki unieruchomiła jego górne kończyny, a drugą pociągnęła za włosy i zadarła głowę do tyłu.

- A teraz gadaj, paskudo jedna: KTO ZESTRZELIŁ TUPOLEWA?!

- SKĄD MAM WIEDZIEĆ? BYŁO CIEMNO, A WÓDKĘ PODAWALI DOŻYLNIE!

- Więc przyznajesz się do współpracy?

- NIE! NIGDY ZE MNIE TEGO NIE WYCIĄGNIĘCIE! BUAHAHAHAHA!

Kagura rąbnęła twarzą mężczyzny o posadzkę, po czym z właściwą sobie gracją stanęła na równe nogi. W tym momencie Gintoki chwycił ją za kostki i ściągnął z powrotem na ziemię, po czym zaczął ciągnąć za ucho. Kagura odwdzięczyła się kopem w krocze, a gdy jej przeciwnik zaczął wić się po podłodze z bólu, podniosła go za kołnierz, po czym przeszła do duszenia i wyzywania.

- Zastanawiam się, co właśnie się stało... - skomentował chłopak, którego wołali Gokudera.

- Ignorujcie tę dwójkę, dla waszego własnego dobra... - Shinpachi po dłuższym czasie milczenia postanowił wreszcie zaznaczyć swoją obecność. – Jestem Shinpachi. Tych dwoje wariatów nawalających się na podłodze do Gintoki i Kagura. Pracujemy jako najemnicy do wynajęcia. Macie dla nas jakieś zlecenie?

Grupka przybyszów spojrzała na niego zaintrygowanym, choć niepewnym spojrzeniem. Shinpachi wciąż uśmiechał się z iście akwizytorską manierą, choć mięśnie twarzy powoli zaczynały go boleć. Potencjalni klienci wyglądali, jakby z całych sił próbowali zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą usłyszeli. Gin i Kagura zdążyli już przejść do pozycji klęczącej i ciągnęli się za włosy albo dziurki w nosie.

- Zlecenia morderstw też przyjmujecie? – odezwał się jakiś dziecięcy głosik, choć jego ton świadczył o pełnej powadze zadanego pytania. Gintoki i Kagura natychmiast stanęli na równe nogi, zapominając o swojej drobnej utarczce.

- Sam nie wiem, to by państwo drogo kosztowało… - myślał głośno samuraj, zacierając ręce. Nagle ściszył znacząco ton i przybliżył się bardziej do swoich rozmówców.

- Ale jeśli tak państwu zależy, to potajemnie przyznam się, że mój znajomy mafioso chętnie by się tym zajął…

- Do której rodziny należy?

Gintoki schylił się i z niesmakiem spojrzał na kilkuletnie dziecko ubrane w elegancki, czarny garnitur z dopasowanym pod kolor kapeluszem, patrzące na niego, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, bezczelnym, pewnym siebie spojrzeniem. Zupełnie, jakby czuł się ważniejszy od Głównego Bohatera! Mimo wszystko, Gintoki z nieznanych sobie przyczyn poczuł jakiś dziwny respekt do tego dzieciaka.

- N-niestety, z-z-zapomniałem teraz t-tej nazwy, a-ale…

- Chodzi o rodzinę Bovino?

- Tak, właśnie o nich! Bo widzicie…

Dzieciak obciągnął kapelusz na oczy i uśmiechnął się nonszalancko, co dla obserwujących go członków Yorozuyi wyglądało przynajmniej komicznie.

- Vongolii nie wypada zadawać się z takimi przegranymi, jak zabójcy z Bovino…

- Hej, Reborn! Nie obrażaj Wielkiego Lambo! – krzyknął chłopczyk przebrany za krowę, po czym wyciągnął ze swojej bujnej czupryny dwa różowe granaty i cisnął nimi w bobasa, który zwinnie odskoczył, w skutek czego bomby wyleciały przez okno.

Gintoki zaczął odczuwać pewien dyskomfort, co objawiało się wielkimi kroplami potu spływającymi mu po skroni. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak z tym dzieciakiem i ogólnie z ich gośćmi, którzy tak po prostu zaakceptowali nagły atak krowiego chłopczyka.

- Jesteście dziwni – Kagura na głos wypowiedziała myśli Gintokiego, zyskując jednocześnie karcący wzrok od swoich współpracowników.

- A ty niemiła – skontrował bobas w garniturze, patrząc tym samym bezczelnym spojrzeniem. Gintoki w ostatniej chwili zagrodził wściekłej Kagurze drogę przy pomocy swojego miecza, aby nie rzuciła się na dziecko. – Poza tym, wciąż nie podaliście nam naszej lokalizacji, choć dziewczęta zdążyły was o to poprosić. Dlatego chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie i kiedy jesteśmy, bo wasze stroje i ogólny wystrój pomieszczenia wyglądają jak stylizowane na ponad stulecie wstecz. Nie wspominając o statkach kosmicznych, które bez przerwy latają za oknem.

- STATKI KOSMICZNE?!

Srebrnowłosy chłopak natychmiast przykleił twarz do najbliższego okna i zapomniał o całym otaczającym go świecie, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś słowa szczęścia w języku, który zdecydowanie nie brzmiał na japoński. Wyglądał zupełnie jak Shinpachi słuchający najnowszego albumu Otsuu.

- Jeny, jeny… - Gintoki podrapał się w tył głowy, robiąc umęczoną minę. – Nie wiem, od kiedy nasza wspaniała firma zmieniła się w koncern życzeń dla przedszkolaków, ale niech ci będzie… Shinpachi, wciąż masz nagrane tamto wprowadzenie z początku pierwszej serii?

- Tutaj, Ginciu! – Kagura wyciągnęła znikąd małego laptopa i wręczyła go Gintokiemu.

-Kagura, skąd ty to wytrzasnęłaś?! – wydarł się Shinpachi od razu układając w głowie milion sposobów, na jakie Kagura mogła włamać się do sklepu komputerowego bądź wymusić na kimś oddanie sprzętu.

- Switch go tu zostawił, gdy ostatnio nas odwiedzili – oświadczyła z niewinną miną. – Oglądam na nim tamtą operę mydlaną, jeśli opuszczę premierę TV.

W tym czasie Gin zdążył odnaleźć i odpalić odpowiedni filmik.

_„Kraj Samurajów. Minęło już mnóstwo czasu, odkąd nasza ziemia była tak nazywana. Dwadzieścia lat temu rasa Amanto przybyła tu zakazując używania miecza. Samuraje balansują teraz na granicy prawa. Ale wciąż istnieje ktoś, kto nosi w sobie duszę prawdziwego samuraja. Jego imię to Sakata Gintoki. Od dzisiaj będę pracował z nim w Yorozuyi. Nazywam się Shim-„_

- Dobra, wystarczy – stwierdził nagle Gintoki i zastopował wideo.

- HEJ, DLACZEGO WYŁĄCZYŁEŚ AKURAT TERAZ?! – wrzasnął okularnik, oskarżycielskim gestem wskazując na mężczyznę.

- A kto chciałby wiedzieć, jak się nazywasz? Zawsze byłeś zwykłym Okularnikiem i zawsze będziesz.

- Właśnie, Shinpachi. Nie zapominaj o swojej roli, nawet jeśli jest to granie nieistotnej postaci drugoplanowej z nudnymi tekstami – wtrąciła się Kagura.

- Znowu po mnie jeździcie. I to przy gościach! Jak wy możecie być tak okr..!

Mocny kopniak w głowę natychmiast przywołał chłopaka do porządku. A jakże się zdziwił, gdy atakującym okazał się (nie)zwykły bobas!

- Tylko bez jęków. Są wkurzające jak mało co – pouczył jeszcze Shinpachiego, po czym skierował się do Gintokiego. – Więc mam rozumieć, że znajdujemy się w XIX-wiecznej Japonii, którą opanowali kosmici zwani Amanto, tak?

- Brawa dla tego niemowlaka~! – srebrnowłosy samuraj mówił do swojej zaciśniętej pięści jak do mikrofonu, udając prowadzącego jakiegoś niskobudżetowego teleturnieju.

- Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, co właściwie się stało, ale ESKTREMALNIE MI SIĘ TO PODOBA! – krzyknął dobrze umięśniony chłopak z wcześniej.

- Jak bardzo? – Gintoki wciąż bawił się w konferansjera.

- Tak bardzo, że jestem gotowy obiec to EKSTREMALNE miasto dookoła i z powrotem!

- I o to, co nazywamy prawdziwym młodzieńczym wigorem! Panie..?

- RYOHEI SASAGAWA DO EKSTREMY!

- Panie Ryohei, witamy w Edo~!

- Edo?! – pisnęła ruda dziewczyna, najwyraźniej bardzo przejęta.

- Kiedy Haru słyszy „Edo", to Haru myśli tylko o jednym… - odezwała się jej ciemnowłosa koleżanka. Obie dziewczyny obróciły się do siebie, splotły dłonie, spojrzały głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnęły się.

- SHINSENGUMI~! – krzyknęły radośnie, po czym zaczęły skakać dookoła własnej osi. Trzecia dziewczyna obserwowała je z dużym zainteresowaniem, zbyt nieśmiała, żeby dołączyć.

- Zdobyłam całą talię kart z ich podobiznami! – oświadczyła ruda, gdy obie trochę się uspokoiły.

- Ojciec Haru kupił jej album z limitowanej edycji o frakcji Isao Kondou! – dodała brunetka.

- O, szczęściaro~! Musisz mi go pożyczyć! Saitou i Hijikata są tacy wspaniali!

- Haru woli Kondou, więc jej nie przekonasz!

- Wy nie wiecie, co mówicie, moje drogie – Kagura znowu weszła w tryb starszej koleżanki i poczuła silną potrzebę sprostowania kilku spraw. – Shinsengumi to nic fajnego. Jeżdżą po mieście brudnym, starym i na dodatek hałasującym szmelcem, który próbują nazywać radiowozem, wysadzą wszystko i wszystkich w powietrze, a na dodatek ich szef jest… SŁUCHAJCIE MNIE! – oburzyła się, gdy dziewczęta odpłynęły do własnego słodkiego świata, pełnego przystojnych mężczyzn z katanami.

- Kagurciu, dla nich już nie ma ratunku… - oświadczył Gintoki grobowym głosem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. – Kiedy w końcu zmierzą się ze straszną rzeczywistością, może będziesz wstanie je pocieszyć…

- Co to za rodzaj NTZ?! – krzyknął nagle srebrnowłosy chłopak, Gokudera, którego przyklejanie twarzy do szyby zdążyło już zmęczyć, więc postanowił przenieść swoje zainteresowanie na wystrój wnętrza. Jego uwagę przykuł Sadaharu, który do tej pory grzecznie leżał w kącie pokoju. Chłopak kucnął przy nim i wyraźnie widać było, że bije się ze sobą, żeby go nie pogłaskać.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest NTZ, ale Sadaharu to pieprzone monstrum, które przybyło gdzieś z kosmosu – oznajmił Gintoki, unikając jednocześnie wszystkich ataków Kagury, która nie mogła dopuścić, żeby tak przezywano jej zwierzątko.

- Naprawdę?! – Gokuderze aż wypieki wyszły na twarzy.

- Nie. Tak naprawdę to mistyczna istota znana jako Inugami, ale kapłanek nie było już stać na karmę, więc podrzuciły go do nas.

- O… A mogę go pogłaskać?

- Możesz, Sadaharu jest bardzo grzeczny – stwierdziła z uśmiechem na ustach Kagura, ciesząc się, że wreszcie ktoś docenia jej pupila tak, jak ona. Gokudera ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Sadaharu powoli podniósł łeb i spojrzał chłopakowi głęboko w oczy. Gimnazjalista poczuł w tym momencie jakiś niesamowity rodzaj magii, której nie potrafiłby opisać. Zbliżył swoją dłoń jeszcze bardziej i położył na czole zwierzaka.

Wtedy Sadaharu gwałtownie podniósł się, szeroko rozwarł paszczę i Gokudera do połowy znalazł się w jego wnętrzu. Dodajmy, że potwornie wrzeszczał. Jego towarzysze byli równie przerażeni, chociaż bobasa w garniturze nie ruszyło to w ogóle, podobnie z resztą, jak bruneta stojącego w korytarzu, a dzieciak przebrany za krowę tarzał się po podłodze i śmiał.

- Sadaharu, niedobry pies, wypluj! – emocjonował się Shinpachi, drąc się na białego psa, ile sił w płucach.

- Ej, ty darmozjadzie, nie zjadaj mi klientów! – Gintokiego już nawiedzało widmo rozprawy sądowej.

- Hahaha, Sadaharu, ty żartownisiu! – reakcja Kagury była zgoła odmienna. Pogłaskała psa po wielkim łbie, pochwaliła, wytarmosiła za uszy, a następnie siłą rozwarła pysk i wyjęła zdezorientowanego chłopaka na zewnątrz.

-Mój pierścień! Mój pierścień tam został! – krzyknął, przerażony, wskazując prosto na Sadaharu. Pies warknął na niego, na co Gokudera cofnął się jeszcze trochę.

- Pierścień? – spytała Kagura. Ponownie otworzyła pysk swojej maskotki i po chwili nurkowania wyciągnęła zgubę, którą od razu zwróciła właścicielowi.

- Jesteś EKSTREMALNIE silna! Wstąp do mojego klubu bokserskiego! – krzyknął chłopak, który przedstawił się jako Ryohei.

- Tak, to było niesamowite! – stwierdził wysoki brunet, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Wynajmujemy ją tylko na wyjątkowe okazje i to baaaaardzo słono kosztuje – Gintoki postanowił wykorzystać każdą możliwą sposobność na zarobek. – Rozumiecie, kosmiczny towar powinien być sprzedawany po równie kosmicznych cenach…

- K-K-KOSMITKA?!

Kagura aż odskoczyła, gdy Gokudera w zupełnie niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach pojawił się tu przed nią na klęczkach, a jego oczy wyrażały czysty zachwyt.

- Z której planety pochodzisz?! Ja muszę..!

- Nie, nie musisz – oświadczył bobas w garniturze, ciągnąc nieszczęśliwego chłopaka za włosy. Gokudera próbował jeszcze kłócić się z niemowlakiem, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. W końcu usiadł grzecznie w miejscu, na które został dociągnięty i zrobił obrażoną minę.

Yorozuya patrzyła na nowoprzybyłych z coraz większym zainteresowaniem. Zdążyli już zrozumieć, że coś z nimi nie tak. Nie wyglądali im na bandę turystów, która kompletnie nie miała pojęcia o obecnej sytuacji Japonii. Tym bardziej nie mogli należeć do Amanto, którzy nie jaraliby się kosmiczną technologią tak, jak Gokudera. A już w ogóle nie było mowy o tym, żeby byli randomowymi sąsiadami, których Goryli Autor nagle postanowił wprowadzić.

Ta analiza skłoniła Gintokiego do zadania pytania:

- Kim wy, do cholery jasnej, jesteście? – zanim goście zdążyli dokładnie zrozumieć zadane im pytanie, Gintoki podszedł bliżej i oskarżycielskim gestem wskazał na bobasa w garniturze, który siedział na ramieniu Ryoheia. – Czym TO, do cholery, jest?!

Niemowlak szybkim ruchem chwycił za wskazujący na niego palec i ścisnął z całej siły. Gintoki kwiknął niczym zarzynana świnia i wygiął się z bólu. Po chwili dzieciak puścił, po czym zeskoczył na podłogę, aby zrównać z poziomem Gintokiego, który wciąż jeszcze wił się po podłodze.

- Jesteś, pewnie, że nie wiedziałeś, czym są Amanto? A nazwa „Yato" na pewno nic ci nie mówi, co?!

- Hmm… - bobas chwycił się za brodę i zrobił zamyśloną minę. Po chwili namysłu z całą pewnością i uśmiechem na ustach oznajmił:

- Coś nie kojarzę.

Gintoki rzucił się na malca niczym kocur na bezbronnego chomika, jednak ten zdążył odskoczyć, co tylko sfrustrowało Gina.

- Gin, zostałeś strollowany przez dziecko. Poczułem się odpowiedzialny, żeby cię o tym poinformować – odezwał się gdzieś z tyłu Shinpachi.

- Odkąd to okulary mają prawo do głosu, bo musiałem przespać to wydanie wiadomości? Z resztą, nieważne – Gintoki podniósł się powoli, otrzepał ubranie i usiadł na brzegu kanapy.

- Dobra, powiem to tak, żebyście zrozumieli… - zaanonsował. Następnie wziął głęboki wdech i walnął prosto z mostu:  
- Z jakiego anime do nas przyszliście?

Cisza.

- Nie no, serio pytam. W ogóle was nie kojarzę.

Dalej cisza.

- Ej, Pachi, parodiowali my ich kiedyś?

Shinpachi wzruszył ramionami. Kagura na wszelki wypadek zrobiła to samo. Gintoki pacnął się dłonią w czoło, po czym zaczął szybko je rozmasowywać w nadziej, że na coś wpadnie. Jednak jego głowa była równie pusta, co jego portfel. Po przegranej walce z własną pamięcią znowu zwrócił się do przybyszów:

- Powiem to jeszcze inaczej. To miejsce tutaj, o, tu, gdzie wy stoicie, ja siedzę, a tamte statki latają sobie po niebie, - w tym miejscu wskazał na okno - to Japonia. Ale nie taka zwyczajna Japonia, tylko taka, jaką nasz zacny Goryl raczył wymyślić i narysować, a potem nazwał „Gintamą". Dzięki ciężkiej pracy dostał serializację w Jumpie, a potem nawet anime. Ja jestem Gintoki, tamto małe rude to Kagura, a ten trzeci nie jest istotny – wskazał po kolei na wszystkich członków Yorozuyi, ignorując niemy bulwers tego ostatniego, którego imienia Autorka opowiadania chwilowo zapomniała. – Latamy sobie razem, we trójkę, po tym śmiesznym mieście, robiąc jeszcze śmieszniejsze i rzeczy, a Goryl zarabia na tym kasę, którą nie chce się z nami dzielić. Tyle ode mnie, teraz wasza kolej.

Nastolatki wymieniły ze sobą skonsternowane spojrzenia.

- Nazywam się Reborn i jestem najlepszym na świecie płatnym zabójcą, który ma wytrenować takiego jednego leszcza na dziesiątego z kolei szefa mafijnej rodziny Vongola. A ci tutaj to jego obstawa – skwitował bobas w garniturze, wskakując Gintokiemu na kolana. – Miło mi poznać, panie Sakata – dodał, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku samuraja. Gintoki przywitał się z maluchem odruchowo – jego myśli krążyły wokół pewnego bardzo istotnego pytania.

- JAK NIEMOWLAK MOŻE BYĆ PŁATNYM ZABÓJCĄ?

Mroczny cień padł na twarz Reborna, zwiastując rychłe kłopoty Gintokiemu, który zupełnie przez przypadek wykrzyczał swoje wątpliwości. Zaowocowało to brutalną i bolesną dźwignią założoną na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna upadł twarzą do ziemi i krzyknął. Gdy uchwyt zwolnił się, a Gintoki powoli podniósł obolałą twarz, zobaczył przed swoimi oczami lufę zielonego rewolweru wycelowaną prosto w jego czoło.

- Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości co do moich kwalifikacji?

Cała Yorozuya, łącznie z Sadaharu, energicznie pokręciła głowami. Gdy Reborn obrócił się w stronę Vongolii, oni również zaprzeczyli, tak na zapas.

- No, to w porządku – uśmiechnął się. – Chcecie wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – tu spojrzał w stronę Yorozuyi.

- Ja chcę, ja chcę! – Kagura wysoko wyciągnęła rękę. – To ty jesteś głównym bohaterem, czy ten kosmofil? – wskazała na Gokuderę, który wrócił do swojej poprzedniej czynności wyglądania przez okno, choć wciąż było widać, że nie wybaczył Rebornowi popsucia mu fryzury.

- Obawiam się, że żaden z nas – oświadczył rozbawiony Reborn, obserwując czysty szok na twarzach Najemników. Najbardziej zbulwersowany wydawał się Gintoki. W jednej sekundzie chwycił Gokuderę i postawił go obok siebie.

- Przecież on MUSI być głównym bohaterem! – krzyczał.

- Właśnie, właśnie! – dołączyła się Kagura.

- Po czym tak wnioskujecie? – spytał Reborn.

- Czy ty naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz?! – Gin znalazł się na krawędzi załamania nerwowego. Przystawił głowę Gokudery do swojej i wrzasnął po raz kolejny:

- Ty patrz na te włosy! Srebrne! Rozumiesz? S-R-E-B-R-N-E! I to bardziej srebrne od moich! A na dodatek proste! NATURALNIE PROSTE! Gincio zawsze chciał mieć proste włosy, ale NIEEE~!, natura uczyniła mu figla i stwierdziła „Niech jego geny chociaż raz będą seme, pewnie się nie obrazi!". PIEPRZONY MENDEL I JEGO EKSPERYMENTY Z GROCHEM!

- Gin, czy możesz już przestać spamować nam genetyką? Ludzie przestaną to czytać, gdy nie zrozumieją żartu – przypomniał się Shinpachi, klepiąc swojego pracodawcę po ramieniu, żeby się uspokoił. Drugą ręką poprawił okulary na nosie, po czym dodał:

- Poza tym jedną z podstawowych cech głównego bohatera jest odrobina szaleństwa. Uważam, że pan Gokudera jest wystarczająco narwany, żeby spełnić ten warunek.

- Co powiedziałeś, pinglarzu?! – ryknął niezadowolony chłopak, jednocześnie wyrywając się z uścisku Gintokiego.

- To tylko analiza, to tylko zimna analiza! – pisnął Shinpachi w obronie, odruchowo zasłaniając się rękoma. Kiedy Gokudera opanował się, chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, po czym znowu podciągnął okulary.

- Niestety, wynik okazał się błędny. Dlatego teraz stawiam na…

- Źle – przerwał mu Reborn, gdy tylko palec Shinpachiego skierował się w stronę wysokiego bruneta, który jak dotąd bez przerwy się uśmiechał. Młodemu samurajowi natychmiast zrzedła mina.

- Okularniku, przyznaj się, że tym razem strzelałeś – podpuścił go Gintoki, samemu z uwagą wpatrując się w resztę męskiej części gości. W końcu uniósł do góry palec wskazujący, po czym nastąpiła dramatyczna pauza.

- To ten badass w korytarzu! – wepchnęła się Kagura, kompletnie zbijając swojego szefa z tropu. – Jego aura zaczepistości jest bardziej przytłaczająca niż dziesięciotonowe kowadło!

Gintoki zdzielił dziewczynkę po głowie, która zareagowała na to symulowanym płaczem.

- Użyj ty czasem mózgu, co? Bobas powiedział, że trenuje leszcza, a nie Mrocznego Rycerza. W takim razie – Gintoki znowu podniósł palec – to musi być ON!

- Głupi Trawnik? Naprawdę? – Gokudera nie krył swojej pogardy do antytalentu Najemników do quizów. Gintoki speszył się lekko.

- N-n-no co?! Jego włosy też trochę wyglądają jak srebrne! I ma mięśnie, główny bohater musi mieć mięśnie! A jego blizna na pewno jest jakimś dramatem z przeszłości, o którym wiedzą tylko jego towarzysze!

- Z resztą, – Shinpachi przerwał żałosny występ Gina – poza panem Ryoheiem zostały nam tylko dziewczyny i dzieci. Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby któreś z nich było osią fabuły…

- Masz coś do mocnych kobiet, co?! Chcesz się bić, chcesz?! – Kagura potraktowała ten komentarz jako obrazę osobistą. – I tak wiesz, że przegrasz!

- Kagurciu, nie znam żadnego mainstreamowego _shounena_, w którym dziewczyna byłaby głównym bohaterem… One zawsze są, ale tylko po to, żeby fani mogli sobie popairingować…

- Sugerujesz więc, że jestem tylko obiektem fantazji seksualnych jakich niewyżytych, starych otaku?! Jesteś okropny! – dziewczyna zalała się dramatycznymi łzami. Gintoki znowu musiał przywołać ją do porządku.

- Więc, to ten narwany świrus jest waszym naczelnym _bishem_, tak? – zapytał w końcu, wskazując na Ryoheia.

- Nie, ten kretyn jest już niereformowalny – odparł na to Reborn, mocno rozbawiony całą tą zabawą i reakcjami ich gospodarzy.

- WIĘC KTO TO, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Gintoki, padając na kolana i chwytając się za głowę.

- To Wielki Lambo jest tu najważniejszy! – stwierdził nonszalancko chłopczyk w krowim kostiumie, podchodząc z pogardliwą miną do Gintokiego. Samuraj posłał mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie i w ułamku sekundy odepchnął w bok. Przestraszony Lambo wylądował na grzbiecie Sadaharu, który akurat ucinał sobie drzemkę.

- Jak tak teraz myślę… - odezwał się nagle wysoki brunet i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.

- Nie kłam – rzucił zgryźliwie Gokudera

- …to jakoś nie widziałem nigdzie Tsuny. Przecież był z nami cały czas, no nie?

Cisza.

- TO ON MUSI BYĆ GŁÓWNYM BOHATEREM! – wykrzyknęli równocześnie członkowie Yorozuyi.

- O, jednak zgadliście – udał zdziwienie Reborn, ignorując wszelkie komentarze ze strony zirytowanych gospodarzy, a następnie dodał sam do siebie:

- Hmm, pewnie w całym tym zamieszaniu gdzieś się zgubił. Może nie przeżył upadku…

- Niech pan Reborn nawet tak nie żartuje! – twarz Gokudery wyrażała czyste przerażenie na samą myśl o podobnym rozwoju wypadków. Podobnie z resztą jak twarze dziewcząt, które wreszcie wybudziły się ze swojego samurajskiego snu.

Gokudera bez najmniejszej chwili namysłu rzucił się w stronę szafy i wskoczył to środka, krzycząc jak opętany „DZIESIĄTY! DZIESIĄTY, CZY MNIE SŁYSZYSZ?!". Reborn tylko pacnął się w czoło. Podszedł spokojnie do Yorozuyi kompletnie skołowanej zachowaniem chłopaka, który zdążył już powyrzucać z szafy całą pościel i materace, w każdej chwili gotowy je porozpruwać. Bobas poprosił, aby się rozsunęli. Przeszedł obok nich i na dłuższy moment zniknął pod stolikiem.

Nagle rozległ się głośny łomot przy akompaniamencie pisków i błagań o litość, mający oczywiste źródło. Gintoki, Kagura i Shinpachi ustawili się obok stolika i w skupieniu patrzyli na miejsce, w którym zniknął Reborn. Ogromne krople potu spływały po ich twarzach, gdy bobas powoli wychodził na powierzchnię, ciągnąc kogoś za nogę w kostce. Najpierw zobaczyli długie, patykowate nogi ubrane w spodnie od mundurka. Następnie ukazały się im równie wiotkie rączki i dłonie, które próbowały zaczepić się o jakąś nierówność podłogi, chudziutki korpus i szczupłe ramionka, które wciąż jeszcze trzęsły się od otrzymanego lania. W końcu ukazała im się cała sylwetka. Fryzurę chłopaka z pewnością sponsorowało Stowarzyszenie Piorunów i Mioteł, twarz miała raczej dziewczęce rysy, a wielkie, brązowe oczy przywodziły na myśl bardziej wzrok spłoszonego zająca niż dumne spojrzenie głównego bohatera.

- Przedstawiam wam Tsunayoshiego Sawadę, mojego obecnego ucznia – zaanonsował Reborn.

- _DONDAKE_?!

* * *

_**Spis nawiązań:**_

_*****Będę lepsza od Haruki, Chizuru i Felicity razem wziętych~! - _główne bohaterki męskich haremówek, w kolejności: _Uta no Prince-sama, Hakuouki, Arcana Famiglia._

*****_Znowu obejrzałaś w telewizji powtórki z Davy Back Fight? Wiesz, że Luffiemu pasowało lepiej, prawda? - _chodzi o krótki arc z serii _One Piece_, następujący chwilę po sadze _Skypiea_. W czasie jednej z konkurencji sportowych Usopp zrobił Luffiemu afro, żeby czuł się bardziej męski.

*****_Switch go tu zostawił, gdy ostatnio nas odwiedzili _- Kagura ma na myśli 26. odcinek _Gintamy'_, który był crossoverem ze _SKET Dance_. Switch to jeden z głównych bohaterów, maniak nowinek technologicznych i otaku. Kto widział, ten wie. Samo zostawienie komputera jest 100%-owym wymysłem Autorki.


End file.
